


A Flowery Breath, A Flowery Death

by VVuser8



Series: Femslash February [21]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aka Sadie This Time, Cause Hanahaki, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Hanahaki Disease, One Shot, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVuser8/pseuds/VVuser8
Summary: Day 17: Sunflower
Relationships: Sadie Kane/Lavinia Asimov
Series: Femslash February [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138256
Collections: Femslash February, femslash100





	A Flowery Breath, A Flowery Death

On Wednesday it started for the first time.

Lavinia had invited her over for a night, said she’d missed her best friend in a while.

“Heya Sadie!” she grinned over the phone. “Cmon, pleeeaaase?”

So that night, as they lay in bed watching Lavinia’s favourite movie, which was probably also the gayest and most obscure movie in the world, Sadie felt something rise up in her throat and asked to be excused to the bathroom.

The moment she locked the door, she collapsed.

A strange pain spread through her, making her double over, coughing. It started in the pit of her throat spreading through it like a ball of acid fire. Her throat seemed to clog up, seeming to fill up so she could barely breathe. Sadie coughed, her hands over her mouth, her lungs burning as she did so. Barely able to breath and doubled over on the floor, she choked, rolling into a ball as pain shuddered through her throat. She coughed, and felt something drop into her palm.

A petal.

A bright yellow petal, like one from a sunflower or daffodil (though from the size she guessed the former) lay still and lifeless in her hand, and an overwhelming dread sank through her.

_ The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from  _ _ unrequited love _ _ , where the patient’s throat will  _ _ fill up _ _ with flower, they will then proceed to throw, and  _ _ cough up _ _ the petals, (sometimes even the flowers). One of the only ways for the disease to ‘disappear’ is if the said person returns the feeling (it can’t be resolved with friendship, it has to be genuine feelings of love). The infection can also be removed through surgery, though the feelings disappear along with the petals. If they choose  _ _ neither _ _ options, or the feeling is not returned in time, then the patient’s lungs will fill up with flowers, and will eventually  _ _ suffocate _ _ and die. _

_ -https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Hanahaki%20Disease _

She hugged her legs to her chest, shaking silently. So… she was going to die.

_ Die. _

The word echoed around her head, ricocheting off the sides of her skull like a bullet.

_ Die _

Why? Why was this happening? She didn’t want to die! Not yet!

...why did she have it? Who did she like?

The answer, she realized, was pretty obvious.

She, Sadie Kane, was in love with her best friend Lavinia Asimov, and this love was not only unrequited, but would be the cause of her death.

_ Amazing. _

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
